


Suits/Cheerleader

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Wei must attend a funeral./Wei's big mouth gets him in trouble yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits/Cheerleader

SUITS

Practice ending early is a rare, almost unheard of, occurrence for the Yosen High School boys’ basketball team. Coach Araki dismisses them with a wave of her hand and is the first to leave herself, grabbing her folder and sword and walking briskly off toward her car. They’re all changing in the locker room when Fukui calls the regulars for a meeting. They finish changing and meet him outside. None of them seems to know what’s going on, but if the look on Fukui’s face is any indication it’s something pretty serious (of course, he could be pulling all of their legs now that he’s been given this random patch of spare time). 

"Well?" says Liu.

Fukui sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “So Sensei’s aunt died, which is why she left early and gave us the rest of the day off. She told me to tell everyone that there’s no practice until Sunday, because that’s when the funeral is. Anyway, the thing is, I think it would be nice if we all went to the funeral to support her.”

Okamura nods. “Good idea, Fukui. We should get her flowers, too.”

They turn to their underclassmen, who are exchanging uneasy looks.

"Huh? You don’t want to do this for Sensei? After all she’s done for us?" 

"I don’t have a suit," Himuro says. Liu and Murasakibara nod.

(-)

After reviving Okamura from his state of shock at his teammates’ idiocy, they work out a solution. It’s not really practical for the three of them to go out and buy new suits, but Murasakibara promises to get his sister to drive up on Saturday with a suit for him and a couple of old ones that were his or one of his brothers’ or both to fit Himuro and Liu. 

Murasakibara calls her the next day, and she agrees, albeit reluctantly. Saturday arrives quickly, their ample free time falling away like leaves off a tree in December. 

Murasakibara’s sister looks quite happy to see him, and she introduces herself very politely to Himuro and Liu. “I hope my little brother isn’t bothering you.”

"As a matter of fact—" Liu starts.

Himuro cuts him off. “Oh, no, he’s no trouble at all.”

A rosy blush appears on her face. Even though she’s taller than Himuro, she’s not immune to his charms. “Ah! The suits!” She hands them, carefully wrapped, to Himuro. 

"Anyway, I’d love to stay but if I want to get back to Tokyo in time I really can’t."

"No, don’t go, nee-san," Murasakibara whines, enveloping her in a crushing hug. She rolls her eyes and pinches his cheek. 

"I miss you, too, Akkun, but I really do have to go."

Her departure is cause for Murasakibara to sulk in his room, and Liu and Himuro are left alone to try on the suits. It takes them quite a long time to rid themselves of their original attire, totally and unashamedly caught up in each other’s bodies. If anything, these few practice-free days have only increased their raging teenage hormones. Liu can’t stop himself from squeezing HImuro’s ass every time they pass in the hallways (miraculously, he has not been caught by any of the uptight teachers yet) and Himuro’s been a good deal rougher, leaving tooth marks and deep scratches on Liu’s neck and back. Eventually, though, they get around to feeling a bit hungry so before they go and find something to eat they put on the suits.

It strikes Himuro that this is a terrible idea when he’s buttoning his shirt, but they’ve already gotten this far so they might as well go the whole way.

Liu looks damn fine; the cut of the pants makes his legs look even longer and leaner than usual and the jacket accentuates his broad shoulders. It’s a little bit too loose in the waist, but the look really suits him. Himuro feels a bit dizzy from the blood rushing away from his head. He tries to steady himself when Liu catches him and kisses him, hard and needy and begging. 

"You look too hot, like a fairy tale prince or something," he says. It’s a cliche, but it doesn’t matter because it works and Himuro blushes. They could argue for hours over who’s more attractive but right now there are much more important things to do.

* * *

CHEERLEADER

The brawl had not been his fault. Those idiots on the other team had picked a fight with one of the freshmen, and as the captain it was only right for Liu to step in and defend him. So he went a little overboard, okay. He has to serve a suspension, okay. Coach really can’t tell him that he’s setting a bad example when she was a fucking gang leader in high school, can she? Besides, it was only a practice game.

Apparently she can. “Just because you’re not allowed to play doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, Liu. I expect you to be there at tomorrow’s practice game on the bench, cheering as loud as you possibly can.”

"What, do you want me to dress in a miniskirt and wave around pom-poms?"

She looks like she’s about to hit him with her sword, but then hesitates. “That’s the spirit.”

(-)

Liu curses himself for forgetting about Coach’s group of underlings who made those horrible Christmas costumes in record time. They haven’t forgotten his measurements and this miniskirt and halter top combo fits him like a glove. He knows Coach is waiting outside the door and will not let him out in anything other than this outfit. He also knows there’s no way he can take her in any sort of fight even with a height advantage of over 30 centimeters and a corresponding weight difference. 

(-)

Himuro has been trembling the whole game, though it’s barely visible to the naked eye (one might chalk the movement up to general excitement and when he’s running across the court it might as well be normal motion) and trying his very hardest to avoid looking at Liu.

It’s not that he’s going to laugh; it’s the exact opposite. Nothing turns him on like the way Liu’s legs seem to go on for miles and miles—the space between the hem of the pleated skirt and the top of his basketball sneakers might as well be fucking light years or something. They’re so well-muscled and toned, totally unblemished and brushed with a light dusting of hair. They tease him, catch his eye even when he looks at the hoop or the ball or tries to focus on the guy he’s guarding. 

Why is he like this? He’s seen Liu naked before, felt those firm thighs under his fingers, kissed them, been between those knees—but just thinking about it is dangerous. He’s not sweating because of the effort he’s exerting from running across the court and from diving in and stealing the ball; he’s playing basketball on half autopilot because even though he loves the game right now he just can’t think about it. He can only think of the way Liu shudders in response to kisses up his thighs and oh God basketball, for once, can wait, and this really can’t, but he can’t just quit in the middle of the game. He’s the vice captain and the captain is currently strutting his very impressive stuff in a pink-and-white cheerleader outfit and they have half of this goddamn practice match left. These are the basketball minutes from hell, passing slowly, way too torturous.

The final buzzer sounds and it’s like the heavenly bells and Himuro grabs Liu and starts running to the nearest place where he can spread those legs and give them every ounce of adoration they deserve. Liu, thankfully, does not ask questions and just locks their hands together and keeps running. A darkened classroom will do just fine. It seems to be locked at first, but a good hard twist of the knob opens it (lots of doors at Yosen are like this, Himuro’s dorm room included). Himuro kicks it closed and practically throws Liu to the floor and starts touching his thighs, kneading them in his hands. 

Liu sighs. He looks vaguely amused, even as Himuro continues to caress his skin. 

"Damn it, you don’t know what you do to me dressed like this."

Liu strokes Himuro’s cheek with a long, thin finger. “Yeah, I saw the way you were looking at me the whole game.” The amused expression becomes a full-on grin and Liu bucks his hips. “So suck me off.”

They’re both awful at dirty talk, but Liu knows what he wants. As if for emphasis, he thrusts forward again. He’s clearly hard beneath the skirt, and he flips it up and pulls his cock out of his underwear. Himuro settles his head between Liu’s thighs and licks the tip. Liu groans. Himuro takes him in his mouth, deep, and Liu cries out and spasms. As Himuro starts to move his tongue, Liu’s hand fists tighter in his hair. It’s a bit uncomfortable, and he’s not even sure if he’s the one controlling his own head movements.

Liu comes fairly quickly, perhaps the result of feeling Himuro’s eyes onn him all game. Still, he lets Himuro touch and kiss his thighs a little bit more before he jerks himself off and they go off to change.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr


End file.
